A Ruby Set In Rust
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Lucius/Percy. Their story through the canon timeline. Sometimes even the best of bloodlines produced disappointments. Equally, some of the most dreadful families occasionally managed to produce a gem. Lucius thought that Percy Weasley might be one such.
1. Chapter 1

17th October 1991

Lucius was late. Of course. It would hardly do for the Head of Governors to look too keen. There was a rumble of voices behind the thick oak door. He waved away the House Elf guide he had been allocated; he didn't need to be shown where to go, he had been to the Governors' Meeting room hundreds of times before. No, he suspected that the guide was there to spy on him and keep him in line. Dumbledore didn't trust Lucius with a free rein inside his precious school. Silly old fool. Quite right in this case, though. The old manipulator was up to something with his Muggle-loving followers. They were probably hiding things in the castle somewhere. Lucius and Dumbledore might not be on opposing sides any longer - without the Dark Lord there were no sides after all - but neither wizard trusted the other.

The House Elf bowed, but not very low, and it didn't disappear. Dumbledore was too soft on them. Give this one a few days at Malfoy Manor and Lucius would teach it the proper respect for its betters.

"I think I can manage from here," Lucius said smoothly, allowing his upper lip to curl in disdain. The wretched creature kept its mis-shapen eyes on him.

Sighing with despair, Lucius lifted his cane, causing the door to open. Heads were bent low over the large, shabby table. All of those present were concentrating on the sheets of parchment before them - probably something tedious relating to bathrooms. Lucius strode in, conjuring a little extra breeze to ruffle the paperwork and help to dramatise his entrance. All heads lifted. Good.

"So sorry. Am I a little late? Awfully busy with the Minister. Where am I to sit?" There were plenty of empty chairs around the table, but instead of sitting on one of those, he levitated one from the piles against the wall, and flew it low over several heads, making them duck down out of its way. Lucius placed it firmly at the foot of the table, directly opposite Dumbledore – bumping a witch and a student out of the way in order to do so. Lucius swept his cape round as they adjusted their chairs, and then sat with the maximum fuss possible.

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "Mr Malfoy," he acknowledged. "What a very opportune moment for your arrival. I'm sure you have the most enlightening opinions on water closet design. We were just discussing balancing function with form. Flushing particularly."

Lucius raised his eyes towards the ceiling. "What a good thing that we have the Greatest Wizard Of His Age among us to pontificate on such issues," he drawled. "What a wonderful use of your great mind, Headmaster."

"Come, come. We can hardly teach the students anything if they are distracted by their bladders." The patronising old bastard actually had the temerity to waggle his wrinkly finger at Lucius; his eyes did that infuriating twinkling thing. Lucius wasn't taken in by that _lovable old duffer_ routine. He knew the wily cunt was as hard as nails underneath.

They discussed u-bends and the bowel movements and menstruation of teenagers for a while. Lucius made his lack of interest obvious by looking about him. The witch to his right was a parent – one of the namby-pamby type who had probably lost relatives to Death Eaters and probably still minded terribly about that and thought Dumbledore's Order had been an Awfully Good Thing. He nodded with ingratiating politeness. She looked flustered and stared at the diagram on the table in front of her.

Lucius looked to his left. A student, so some kind of prefect or something. Not the Head Boy: he was seated on the right hand of the Albus. Of course he was, with those looks. The boy beside Lucius had clearly been placed at this end of the table because wasn't muscular enough for Dumbledore's tastes. The Head had a weakness for the Quidditch boys, the geriatric invert. It wasn't that Lucius was averse to Greek love himself, but he preferred his partners to be a match for him and that meant adult men.

Spectacles. Weak eyes, then. And Ginger. Merlin forbid! Not another one of Arthur Weasley's pups? It had been bad enough with that long-haired chap a few years ago. He'd been made Head Boy. He'd been too soft on the students, of course. Typical Gryffindor. The next brother had been too useless to be offered anything other than House Quidditch Captain: so fortunately Lucius hadn't had to deal with that one.

Dumbledore's allegiances and nepotisms were so transparent. Another bloody Weasley. They probably got handed these sops of positions in return for the sacrifice of the Prewitt boys. That had been a good night. They had bled so perfectly, screaming intensely in discordant notes. And yet, a terrible night, too, because of course that had been the Dark Lord's last night. That same Halloween, the Potter brat had done whatever it was that a toddler could do to destroy a great wizard. A decade ago. And now that boy was in this building. So was Draco, of course. Lucius spared his son a moment's tender thought.

Then the ginger adolescent beside him began to speak. Lucius sighed loudly and made a great business of turning in his seat to watch the boy. The boy lifted his head briefly from his copious notes and coolly acknowledged Lucius, without hesitating in his little speech.

That was impressive. Most boys his age would have been intimidated. Arthur would have got flustered and then angry. Lucius listened for a while. Arthur would hardly have been worth listening to, and nor would his eldest. Lucius was surprised to find himself paying attention, however. Apparently they had moved on from plumbing and the boy was proposing changes to the examination marking scheme. This would not ordinarily have engaged Lucius much more than loos did, but the child's argument was intelligent and well thought-out. Also, it was subversive. Dumbledore was frowning. This was all rather wonderful.

Lucius sat up a little smarter. This boy was no mealy liberal like his parents. He was arguing for greater privileges and opportunities for brighter pupils. He was arguing in favour of meritocracy and against blind equality. Lucius double-checked the colours on his tie. They could have been green and silver; they weren't. When the speech was finished, Dumbledore tried to fob the boy off with some charming crap, but Lucius cut him off with a round of applause. He was so determined that the other governors joined him. The boy blushed. It was a lovely flush, reminding Lucius of other things, although the boy wasn't his usual type at all. Much too young and far too slender.

"Hear hear," Lucius declaimed over the clapping. "Quite right. Of course there should be greater recognition for the more intelligent students. Hogwarts should value cleverness more than it does." He knew full well that Dumbledore would never implement any of this boy's suggestions - Circe forbid the more stupid students should be made to feel inferior - but Lucius wanted to make his refusal as awkward as possible.

"Yes, a wonderfully argued case, Percy," the old charmer was forced to concede, before adding his patronising, "I can see that you've worked very hard on that."

So, his name was Percy? Lucius was impressed with the boy in spite of himself. This was brave. Percy had only just been made a prefect and already he had chosen not only to speak at a meeting of governors, but to challenge the status quo. Only a select few prefects were invited to each Governors' meeting, and Lucius didn't expect to see Percy here again. Not until he was Head Boy, anyway, which was clearly a possibility. If only the boy hadn't been a Gryffindor from a family of Blood Traitors. Still. Some wizards could surprise expectations. This one was one to watch. He might be useful. In several ways.

At the end of the meeting he made sure to shake the boy's hand. The hand inside his was small, soft and freckled – but the grip was dry and strong.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, pleased to meet you," Lucius offered.

Only then did Percy hesitate. "Oh, I know, sir," he said shyly, before composing himself in order to reply, "I'm Percy Weasley."

Lucius smiled his broadest smile, the one that made old witches give him whatever Dark object he requested from their jewellery boxes. "I thought you might be," he said softly. He didn't withdraw his hand.

Percy said nothing, but blushed again and averted his eyes. That confirmed it and Lucius was glad of it. This one was a sodomite-in-waiting. Lucius would keep that knowledge close and bide his time. He was going to enjoy watching this Percy: waiting for the day when he became disillusioned with his useless parents and needed a mentor and a cause. Lucius would step in then and provide both.

He slid his hand from the boy's grasp and added, "That was a very good speech, you know," just so that he could watch the pale face flush pink again.


	2. Chapter 2

1991 – 1995

As Lucius had suspected, Percy was not invited to another Governors' Meeting that year. Dumbledore did not like to be undermined, particularly not in public. His place was taken by a rather insipid Ravenclaw girl, whose only interesting feature was her tendency to blush unbecomingly and cast her eyes down in a horribly coy manner whenever Percy Weasley's name was mentioned. Consequently – of course – Lucius made a point of mentioning the boy at every opportunity. This had the equally satisfying result of annoying Dumbledore.

Her name was Clearwater. Not a Pureblood family. In fact, Lucius suspected that she might even have been a Muggle-born. He wondered whether her interest in the Weasley boy was a mutual thing. It was possible that Percy, like Lucius, was receptive to the charms of both witches _and_ wizards. He did hope, however, that he was not going to taint his blood with the mud of Muggles. Arthur Weasley would have loved that, of course. Ridiculous Blood Traitor.

It became clear by the end of the year that Dumbledore had indeed been hiding secrets in the castle. Risking the safety of the school children he claimed to cherish. Hypocritical old bugger. Lucius retrieved a relic from his library and began to formulate his own plans to smuggle something dangerous into the school. He was glad that he was able to involve Arthur's daughter in the design. He hoped her death would not derail the bright future he foresaw for Percy, but if the boy was too weak to withstand a little tragedy in the family for whom he was clearly too able, then he would never amount to anything anyway.

Sometimes even the best bloodlines produced disappointments. Narcissa's cousin Sirius was an example. Andromeda had been a loss, but Sirius had been corrupt from the beginning. Equally, some of the most dreadful families occasionally managed to produce a gem. It was possible that Percy Weasley was one of those.

Indeed, Lucius was very pleased, when he read that year's O.W.L. results, to see that Percy's were exceptional. Twelve. His intelligence had been apparent in that one meeting. Certainly, the boy was worth keeping an eye on. And later, as Lucius had predicted, he did indeed become Head Boy. Sadly, by then Lucius was no longer a governor, so they never did share another Meeting.

Lucius noticed Percy briefly at the Quidditch World Cup. He smiled to himself, knowing what plans he and his Death Eater colleagues had for that night. It would be Percy's turn to be impressed by Lucius. Lucius hoped that some future spectaculars might include Percy behind one of the masks. To that end, he sought Percy out before the match, when the boy was crossing the campsite on his own. He merely greeted Percy by name, shook his hand and held his gaze. It should have been enough to remind Percy of who Lucius was. If the flush on the boy's cheek was anything to go by, then it did just that. He was still a boy, though, and Lucius really was only interested in men.

Lucius ran across him a few times that year in the Ministry. He never omitted a nod and a warm, "Mr Weasley" when passing Percy in a corridor. He was always answered with a cordial, "Mr Malfoy" in return. Having started out with a very lowly clerical job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Lucius quietly watched him rise to the position of Crouch's personal assistant and awaited news of his next, well-deserved, promotion.


	3. Chapter 3

27th July 1995

Lucius woke to find Narcissa glaring at him. She pulled her night clothes tightly about herself but said nothing. He must have done something in his sleep which had upset her. He shut his eyes and allowed the sunlight streaming through the silk curtains of the master bedroom to warm his lids. He tried to remember his dreams. It had been a few years since he had transgressed in his sleep but she always knew.

He recalled pale skin, slim arms and ginger hair. The previous day, from the other end of a corridor, he had glimpsed Percy Weasley travelling in a lift with his father. Lucius had felt the flesh memory of the youth's touch on his palm. Weeks had passed since they had last spoken, even longer since they had touched: a formal, public handshake.

Percy was growing up. He was still far younger than the witches and wizards whom Lucius usually pursued. There was something special about this one, though. Lucius had always known it. It was time for the chase to begin. Narcissa knew it already and now Lucius realised it himself.

He performed his toilet and chose his robes with care; at breakfast Narcissa did not meet his eye.

Lucius was good at gathering information and so he knew that Minister Fudge was away from the Ministry that noon. He placed himself carefully in the most opportune hallway and made sure to get in everybody's way. He also made sure that he looked stunning while he did so.

He was leaning ostentatiously on his cane, with his long hair falling in a sweep when Percy Weasley left his office. Lucius hailed him.

"Mr Malfoy?" Percy asked. Lucius did not miss the way his eyes skittered.

"Ah! Mr Weasley! What a relief to finally make contact with someone who knows what's going on around here. You see, I had a lunch appointment with Cornelius but I can't seem to find him. It's terribly boring."

"I'm afraid the Minister is out of the Ministry at the moment. He's not due back until late this afternoon," the young man replied efficiently.

"Oh dear." Lucius sighed. "I have come all the way from Wiltshire." Of course, it was only a floo ride, it would have taken roughly the same amount of time had he been coming from Camden or Inverness. Nevertheless he managed to pout in what he trusted was a becoming manner. "I suppose I shall just have to dine alone." Then, as though it had just occurred to him, "Unless, of course, you were free yourself ...?"

"Me?" Percy's composure dropped from him.

Lucius made eye contact. Percy flushed a deep red.

"Is that a possibility at all?" Lucius asked, very softly and so quietly that Percy would have to concentrate to hear him.

Percy swallowed, then looked away before nodding.

Lucius smiled broadly. "Marvellous!" he proclaimed. "There's a lovely little French place I was going to take Cornelius!"

"I'm n-n-not really d-d-dressed for ..." Percy stammered, looking down at his work robes.

Lucius waved a dismissive hand. "What time will you be free?"

"Erm, 'bout half an hour."

"Splendid." Lucius strode away down the corridor, confident that Percy would be watching him walk.

As Lucius had hoped, three quarters of an hour later when he returned to collect him, Percy had remembered that he was a wizard and had transfigured his work robes into something more appropriate. Lucius smiled. This confirmed not only that Percy was the impressive wizard that he had predicted he would be, but also that Lucius' presence had flustered him into forgetting his abilities.

They dined in an intimate, candle-lit French bistro. It was not the sort of restaurant where Lucius would have tried to influence Fudge's policy decisions at all, but Percy either didn't realise this, or thought it impolite to say.

"So. Percy." Lucius surveyed the young man over the rim of his wine glass.

Percy coloured and perspired enough to make his spectacles slip a little way down his nose. He returned eye-contact, though. His eyes were clear and blue through the clean lenses.

"Sir?"

"Please. We are dining together. Do me the honour of using my first name. And may I call you Percy?"

Percy swallowed. "I think you already did." His chin lifted.

A man, indeed. Possibly an equal, or at least someone who could give Lucius a run for his money. Lucius schooled his leer into a warm smile. "Did I take a liberty too far?"

"Not at all." Percy sipped his burgundy. "You may call me what you will."

"Thank you. I think I will call you Percy, then. In honour of our friendship. I do hope that you will allow us to be friends."

"That would be very welcome." Percy did look away now. He looked off in the direction the waitress had taken after noting down their order.

"I don't think your father would approve."

Percy's head snapped back round. "My father? No. Perhaps not. But I'm an adult and I can choose my own friends."

"You certainly are."

"He disapproves of most of my colleagues. Even my superiors, but I'm not about to to let that stand in my way."

Lucius patted Percy's hand, but the young man flinched from the touch. Too soon. Lucius leaned back and brought his hands with him. He looked down at the napkin folded beside his place before he asked, "And your girlfriend? Is your family in favour of her?"

Percy coughed. Lucius did not allow himself to look up. He wanted an honest answer, not a flustered one.

"I don't, um, actually, um, currently have a... I mean, I'm not seeing anyone at present. There was a girl but... things didn't work out."

Lucius looked up into Percy's face then; it was crimson.

"Actually," Percy blurted, "she was a Muggle-born and her family were – I thought they might hold back my career."

Lucius nodded his approval. Percy seemed surprised at that.

"You are ambitious?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of it."

"I do hope that nobody has ever made you feel that you should be. Ambition is a very good thing."

Some loyalty made Percy visibly bite his tongue. He replied, "_I_ think so."

"The Wizarding world needs able, focussed, ambitious young men like you. Where would we be without you?"

"Thank you, sir," Percy muttered. And then their food appeared.

Like an obedient employee, Percy refused a second glass of wine. They chatted about mutual friends and current politics and then Lucius escorted him back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

2nd of August, 1995

Lucius was at the Ministry for other reasons – a confidential meeting with his old friend Pythus Yaxley – but when he noticed Percy Weasley standing in the Atrium he swung his cloak around and headed back towards him. His next task could wait a few moments. Surely even the newly-returned Dark Lord would allow him that?

Percy looked very pleased with himself as he strode with an uncharacteristic lack of purpose past the great anathema of a statue. In fact, so pre-occupied was he by his own thoughts, that he did not even see Lucius until he was standing right in front of him.

He noticed him all in a rush and the blood under his skin flooded his face from neck to hairline. "Mr Malfoy, sir!" he said breathlessly.

"My dear boy." Lucius touched his arm lightly; this time Percy did not pull away. "I thought we had determined to address each other by our christian names."

"I am sorry. Lucius."

"You look happy, Percy. It's a good sight to see. Your journey towards the job of Minister is progressing rapidly I hope?"

Percy smiled even more broadly. "Actually, sir, yes it is. I've just been offered a promotion by Minister Fudge himself."

"I'm very pleased to hear it."

"I am to be his Personal Junior Assistant."

Lucius nodded. "I have at times wondered whether Fudge is up to the job. However, this restores my faith in him. This shows that he is able to spot the most able men among his staff. That's an admirable quality in a leader."

"Thank you, sir. I'm one of the youngest ever to hold the position."

"I would congratulate you, but I feel rather that it is the Ministry which is to congratulated in its good fortune in having use of you."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Percy wrung his hands in an embarrassed way.

"Modesty is only necessary for those who are mediocre, Percy. It is unbecoming for someone as talented and driven as yourself. I am sure your father will be very proud of you."

"I hope so."

"If I were your father, then I would be proud. Very proud."

Percy looked into Lucius' face then and there was a kind of worship in his expression. This almost prompted Lucius to invite him for a celebratory drink, but as soon as he thought of that, he remembered the work he was supposed to be doing for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He did not have time to stand chatting.

"We must have some champagne together soon to celebrate. I will Owl you." Lucius swept away.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd of August 1995

Rain pattered audibly against the windows, which were still shuttered because the family was not yet dressed. They breakfasted in night clothes and dressing gowns at the weekend.

A single raindrop fell from the end of the House Elf's nose. "Please, sir. A young man it is. For the master. Sir." The House Elf cowered appropriately.

Draco looked to his father with open curiosity; Narcissa glared into her own reflection in the silver coffee pot in her hand.

"Some Ministry business, no doubt," Lucius said. He tied the chord on his gown tighter. He did not ask the Elf show in the visitor, but hurried to the front door himself.

There stood Percy, a few steps down, looking exhausted, dishevelled and soaking wet. Lucius stepped outside, cast a quick _Impervius_ on himself, and pulled the door closed behind him. He stopped himself from hissing a "What the hell are you doing here? Don't ever come to my home." He reminded himself that the affair had not yet begun and the boy did not yet know that he should behave like a mistress.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, and on a Saturday, too, Mr Malfoy. Lucius. I didn't know where else to go. I've been walking around London killing time for hours. Am I still too early? I'm so sorry. I've got nobody else to talk to. I don't know what to do." Percy was trembling; he looked as though he hadn't slept.

Lucius thought for a moment that he would take him inside, dry him off, give him breakfast. Then he thought better of it.

"You must tell me everything. We'll go somewhere quiet." He stepped down, took Percy's sodden sleeve, and Apparated them both.

As soon as they arrived, Lucius cast drying spells on Percy and then sat him on an opulent, velvet-covered sofa.

"This is my London apartment," he explained. "Meetings can go on late sometimes and this means that I don't have to wake everyone in the Manor when I come in. It also makes a good rendez-vous point for resolving more confidential matters." Narcissa was squeamish about having Muggle bloodstains at the Manor, for example. Also, the wards here were set to prevent Auror monitoring of Death Eater gatherings. Lucius hoped that Percy's mind would travel to other, more personal uses to which the flat had been put, however.

"It's very tastefully decorated," was all that Percy said.

"Now," Lucius said soothingly, seating himself beside the young man. "Tell me what has happened."

Percy swallowed. "I've fallen out with my father. I've left home. I have nowhere to go. I'll have to find a place to live. We had a terrible argument."

"You were so happy when I saw you yesterday. You were all ready to take home your good news about your promotion. What on earth did you disagree about?"

"I don't understand it either." Percy looked into Lucius' face. "It was about the promotion actually, about my new job. I thought he'd be proud. I've always wanted him to be proud of me, but he never is. Even when I became Head Boy, he was more interested in Ron's friend Harry, and the twins' stupid jokes. This time I was really pleased with myself. I don't mean to sound arrogant but -"

"You'd done really well, you'd achieved something important, through your abilities and hard work. You have every right to be proud of that."

Percy stared at Lucius for a moment and drank in the praise. Then he sighed. "I don't know why, but right away he started undermining my satisfaction with my new position. He claimed that Minister Fudge was trying to spy on him through me, that it wasn't a real job, or I hadn't got in on merit, and that I shouldn't accept it. I lost my temper."

"Of course you did."

"I said all sorts of dreadful things to him, about how he's failed the family because he lacks ambition. That sort of thing." Percy rubbed at his eyes. "And now I'm going to have to go back and apologise and hope he and the rest of them can forgive me."

"Nonsense!"

"What?"

"Did you believe those things you said about Arthur? Because to me they sound rather perceptive. It's difficult to see a situation sometimes when you've been brought up in it. You've shown great maturity."

"There are so many of us, that's all. Because Mum kept trying for a daughter. But then he was offered all these better paying positions, and he never would take them, because they weren't interesting enough. But it's expensive, having so many children. We never had anything nice, or went anywhere nice. All our clothes were second hand, and half the meals were eked out of leftovers ..." Percy pressed a hand over his mouth. He blinked. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I've never told anyone this. I've always been loyal to the family."

"And have they repaid that devotion?" Lucius asked seriously.

"I was so happy, that's all. I don't understand why he had to take that away from me." Percy's eyes shone. He looked away.

"Don't be ashamed of your emotions, Percy. You're tired. You need to sleep." Lucius put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You ask why your father isn't being supportive, but I think you know. You want to be loyal to him, but that's not reciprocated, is it? You are an exceptional young man, born into – forgive me for being frank – a mediocre family. You entered your father's profession and surpassed his achievements in it within a couple of years. Of course he resents that; he is jealous, Percy. It's a difficult thing to face, for him as well as for you. He has to find excuses for the way he feels, so he has tried to belittle your accomplishment, to put himself back at the centre of your situation by claiming that the Minister is trying to spy on him." He grasped Percy's other shoulder. "You did the right thing, Percy. You can't apologise now for telling him the truth. He has failed you all your life. An ordinary man like that can't be expected to understand an extraordinary son like yourself."

"Really?" Percy gazed back, rapt.

"If I was your father then I would be very proud of you. I would support you and enable you in everything which you tried to do." Lucius held Percy's gaze for a moment. "I'm very glad that I'm not your father, though."

Percy looked furious and hurt. Lucius could picture him in a screaming row with Arthur. Lucius held the pause for another couple of seconds.

"Because you make me want to do things with you which would be inappropriate between a parent and a son."

Percy's expression changed instantly. First he was shocked – pale skin, big eyes – and then aroused – his skin coloured and his eyes darkened. Then Lucius kissed him.

Percy kissed back almost immediately. His hands found Lucius' waist, tentatively over the silk. Lucius ran a hand through Percy's clean, soft, thick hair. He pushed inside his mouth with his tongue. Percy gasped surprise, then moaned pleasure. After a few minutes, Lucius pulled away.

"I should go," he said.

Percy, who looked adorable with the skin around his mouth reddened and glistening with saliva, whimpered a protest.

"You are tired, and I am expected by my family to join them for breakfast. You can stay in this apartment for as long as you like. I want you to think of it as your home."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Now, no silly bourgeois objections. I have the future of Wizard-kind at heart. You are important to it. I intend to nurture and pamper you so that you can achieve your full potential. Come," he stood and pulled Percy to his feet, "let me show you."

They strode across the plush carpet to the two gilded doors at the far end. Lucius waved his cane at one door and it sprung open a little way. A large four-poster bed was visible. "That is my bedroom," Lucius said. He pointed his cane at the other door. It opened fully, revealing wardrobes, mirrors and a chaise longue. "And this is my dressing room. Which is quite ridiculous. It shall become your room. You are to furnish it in any way you choose. The bathroom," he pointed to a door further into the room, "adjoins the two rooms."

"But this is your -"

"I am a grown man. I can robe myself in far less space than this. You will need a House Elf, of course. A mind like yours should not be subsumed by domestic trivia. I will send you one when I get home. Not immediately, though. You are exhausted. Sleep. I will return on Monday to see how you are settling in. Owl me if you need anything in the meantime."

Then Lucius pulled Percy towards him for one last, deep kiss before he Apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

5th of August, 1995

Lucius rapped the silver head of his cane on the front door of the apartment. He knew that Percy often worked into the evening, but he did so hope that he would be at home now. Home. Lucius' apartment was Percy's home, now. Lucius tried to dampen his grin, but there was little he could do about the warmth which that idea added to his loins. It would be such a little step from here: one which he hoped might be accomplished tonight.

The door opened slowly, cautiously. Percy's big blue eyes were followed by a surprised "Oh!" sound.

"I did say that I would visit you, my boy."

"Yes. But, I mean, it's your place. I didn't expect you to knock on the front door."

"My dear," Lucius said, as he swept in uninvited, "it is your home now. It would hardly be proper for me to just Floo in on a whim, now would it? You could be doing anything." He allowed his voice to drop into a seductive tone, and ran his eyes over Percy's body as he spoke.

Satisfyingly, Percy blushed.

"How have you found it, living here?"

"Oh, it's amazing. It is wonderful, sir. I am so very grateful to you. I've never been in a place that's so comfortable. I can't believe that you're allowing me to live here."

"Sir?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I think we are well enough acquainted now for first names?"

"I'm sorry. I forget." Percy wrung his hands in an agitated way.

"You have forgotten how close we have been? I am hurt."

"Oh, no. No. Not that. I actually remember that quite often."

Lucius stepped forward. He was nearly ready to put the poor boy out of his misery. Although, he wasn't a boy at all of course, Lucius wouldn't be here for a child. "Fondly or with disgust?"

Percy's open face looked directly into his and Lucius understood how the Sorting Hat had made such a blunder with its placing of this one. He gave a good impression of some kind of virtuous heroism, in spite of all his cleverness and ambition.

"Certainly not disgust."

Lucius tilted his head a little and moved his face down towards Percy, who responded with a tilt and stretch of his own neck. Before they kissed, though, Lucius swept away and marched across the room. He did not look back but he knew from Percy's attempt to control his breathing, that the young man was blinking and watching him, he knew the colour that would be rushing across Percy's skin.

"Have you heard anything from your family?" Lucius asked.

"No, s- Lucius. Nothing."

Lucius swept round and pinned Percy with his eyes. "Then you must forget them and join a more worthy family."

"Family?" Percy's feet shuffled him towards Lucius.

Lucius held his ground. "I know people, Percy Weasley. I have influence with them. They are the ones who can aid your career. They will see, as I do, what an exceptional young man you are."

"Am I?" Percy clearly wanted to believe it.

"Oh you are. You deserve to have wonderful things happen to you; you deserve the best. I will use everything in my power to give you the very best that there is."

"In everything?" Clever Percy had caught all of Lucius' meanings.

Lucius stroked soft ginger hair. He had always viewed the colour as an aberration before, the freakish badge of Blood Traitors. All of a sudden, as the candle-light glinted through its strands, red became his favourite shade for hair. He stroked the finger of his other hand down the sharp line of Percy's cheekbone. "Everything," he promised in a breathy whisper.

This time they kissed fully and for a long time. When, eventually, Percy pulled back for air, it took Lucius a moment to remember what he had been about. He inhaled deeply and asked, "Do you want to feel good, Percy?"

Percy nodded dumbly. He was clutching at the fabric over Lucius' hips, beautifully flushed, with dilated pupils and swollen, saliva-varnished lips.

"Trust me completely and I will make you feel wonderful, Percy."

Percy nodded.

"Do you trust me? Say it."

Percy's voice croaked: "I trust you."

"Will you allow me to do to you whatever I deem best?"

"I long for that."

Lucius was overcome by a rush of blood to his privates and caught himself biting into Percy's neck; Percy just moaned with pleasure so it was fine.

Lucius took deep breaths to control himself. It was essential that he remain in charge, that he did not get carried away. Percy was the one who needed to be washed adrift in pure sensation. After the ecstasy, he would belong utterly to Lucius and Lucius would have control of one of the most able wizards of the new generation.

He pulled Percy's work robes over his head and lead the entranced young man into Lucius' bedroom. He pushed him roughly onto the bed, but then stopped to carefully remove Percy's boots. Percy groaned through his teeth with obvious frustration.

"Lie still." Lucius made his tone as commanding as he was able. "Close your eyes," he added, because it unnerved him to be watched so ardently. With superhuman restraint, Lucius kissed his way over Percy's pale, freckled skin, removing every scrap of clothing as it hindered him. By the time he reached Percy's slightly gnarled toes, the young man was sweating and shaking and his erection strained against the air. He was obedient, though; he did not open his eyes or change position.

Lucius was surprised by his reaction to Percy's deformed feet. Whereas generally any divergence from perfection disgusted him, in this case he found himself filled with a warm affectionate pity for one whose growing years had been spent in hand-me-down shoes.

Lucius ran his flat tongue up the underside of Percy's penis and was rewarded with first a satisfied groan, and then a whimper of frustration when he moved away again. "Look at me," Lucius ordered. He wanted Percy to witness his adoration. He studied the body laid out before him. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," Percy replied unexpectedly through the constriction of his arousal.

Lucius battled the softening of his limbs and the hardening of his cock. He slid his hands up the insides of Percy's legs and then around his amber-haloed balls. "Do you trust me?" Lucius asked again.

Percy nodded. He didn't look anxious. Lucius believed him.

"Has anyone ever touched you here before?" Lucius pushed a finger back, between Percy's firm buttocks, lifting a thin thigh onto his shoulder with the other hand. He found the tight rose of puckered skin.

"Never," Percy replied breathlessly.

"Good." Lucius realised that he had said that aloud and wondered whether that mattered. He rested the other leg on his other shoulder and gazed at the secret parts of Percy which were now exposed to him. He took his pot of unguent from the pocket of his robes and began to slowly rub it into Percy's virgin skin. His other hand stroked Percy's erection gently. He ignored the imperative of his own body's needs.

"I'll make you happy, Percy" Lucius murmured as he inserted one finger. "You will achieve your potential," he added as he loosened the resistant muscle. He eased in a second finger. "We will be great together." Percy's head was thrashing from side to side, his arms lifted to grasp Lucius, but he did not have enough control over his own body any more. "You are exceptional, Percy. You deserve this, you deserve to be ministered to and pampered." He had most of his hand inside the hot silkiness of Percy's body. He found the nub of nerve-endings which could render a man powerless with passion. "Love me, Percy. Be mine."

The flesh around Lucius' hand contracted and shot after shot of hot semen splashed over both of them. He pulled at Percy's prick until it was done.

Only then did Lucius escape his own clothing. Usually, he would have turned his lover over at this point, but he wanted to gaze at Percy's face for some reason. They embraced. Already Percy's exhausted breaths were evening out. Lucius was, however, determined to keep him awake. He lifted Percy's knees to his chest and rubbed a last palm-ful of the unguent along his aching shaft before submerging his cock inside Percy. He finally allowed his instincts to take over and thrust wild and fast until – all too quickly – he reached his own climax.

He used the last of his strength to flip them both over. His surrender to sleep had been hampered by worries that he would crush the boy. He was no longer a boy; they would not have been here like this if he had been. He held Percy to his chest and dozed.

When he woke, Percy was still lying on top of him. Their ribcages moved against each other as they breathed.

"How was that?" Lucius asked.

"Fantastic," Percy replied.

"Good." Lucius chuckled. "Shall we do it again sometime, then?"

"Lots of times."

"Yes, lots of times." And they did. "Forever." But they did not have that long.


	7. Chapter 7

18th of June 1996

Lucius had been agitated all afternoon. He was trying to hide it from Percy. Indeed, he had hoped that a session of their delectable lovemaking might have taken the edge off his excitement and touch of nerves. It was just stage fright, he told himself. It was a way to make his adrenaline aid him when it came to it. He had no doubts; the plan was fool proof.

They lay tangled together on Lucius' double bed and usually Percy would have dropped into a doze by now (he really did work far too hard) but instead he was staring into Lucius' face. Lucius felt as though he were being examined, studied like one of Percy's crib sheets for his internal Ministry exams. He wasn't sure that he liked it. There was a power shift there and it was all wrong – not that anything felt right today.

Lucius found himself reaching out to Percy, and grasping his slim, freckled upper arm a little too firmly. "Stay away from the Ministry tonight," he heard himself say.

"What?"

"I know how hard you work. All hours sometimes. But not tonight. Stay here. Stay safe."

There was some nasty Gryffindor spark of brave curiosity waking in Percy's face.

"I will explain everything tomorrow, my love." Lucius kissed Percy's shoulder. "I promise." Then he couldn't help himself, he added, "You are going to be so proud of me."

"You are worrying me, Lucius."

"Just do as I say for now, sweetest one." Lucius relaxed his grip. "I'm under a charm which prevents me, or I would share with you what I know." That was a lie; fear of the Dark Lord was spell enough on its own, but Percy need never know that. "Suffice to say that I am to lead an important task for influential people. They will be impressed. I will be in such a strong position when I introduce you to them. That's my plan, my clever, beautiful boy. You will be such an asset to us." He stroked Percy's face. "They could offer you such power, such opportunities for power, such positions of power..." Language failed him at the soft feel of Percy's skin under his finger-tips, at the hints of his skeleton still tangible under that skin. His body was still boyish and yet he was undoubtedly a man: one of the few who was a full match for Lucius.

"Something's happening at the Ministry tonight?"

"Don't think about it now. Tomorrow all will be clear. Rest your wonderful mind, my love." Lucius stroked Percy's straight amber locks back from his forehead. "The future will be magnificent. It will be ours."

"Do you want to make love again?" Percy asked.

"Would you be willing? So soon?"

"Would you be able?" Percy asked with one teasing eyebrow raised. His hand slipped down to press against Lucius' hardening cock. "Oh, yes, I see you would. You really are very over-excited today."

Lucius closed his eyes for a few moments as Percy stroked him and played with him. Then he murmured, "I wish I had time."

Percy's hand stopped moving. "Off to give _her_ the same treatment are you? The same pretty speeches?" Percy's tone was icy.

Startled, Lucius' eyes flew wide open. Percy's mouth was set in a hard line. "No!" Lucius was too shocked to manage his voice or his facial expression. "Only you. I've told her nothing. I promise. She's no more than a convenience, you know that. A man in public life must have a wife. That's all." There was, of course, much more to his partnership with Narcissa than that, and yet while he was with Percy that felt like the truth. "No, I'm going straight from here to the briefing meeting. I can tell you everything in the morning. I need to shower now, and dress, and go."

"I'm sorry." Percy looked away. Then he turned his whole body and put his back towards Lucius. He lay stiffly. Reluctantly, Lucius rose from the bed.

It was clear that Percy was not sleeping, but both men chose to pretend that he was. By the time Lucius had finished in the shower, Percy had pulled the sheets up over his body. Lucius gazed for more time than he had to spare on the sweet curve made by his bottom. Assuming that his young lover really was asleep now, he whispered ever so softly, "I love you."

Perhaps Percy heard and perhaps he did not. Lucius dressed quickly and quietly. As he summoned his cane and cloak, however, Percy certainly muttered, "Stay safe."


	8. Chapter 8

1st July 1997

Lucius raised his cane towards the peeling paint of the door. He refused to accept that his hand was trembling, in spite of the vibrations of the silver snake head. He lowered it again and took a few deep breaths. His lungs had not recovered yet from his stay in Azkaban. That was all, though. He would not admit that any other part of him had suffered any damage. He had never thought of himself as having a soul, after all. He had sold that to a Dark mage many years before.

He swallowed and this time he raised his fist. Probably Percy would not even be there. He would be working. He was, after all, always working. Lucius tapped his knuckles against the wood.

He stood on bare, ill-fitting floorboards, above a small shop which sold dried herbs to Wizards and Muggles alike. His disgust at that thought made him shiver. Muggles were beneath him, only a few feet away. The shop was on the border between the Magical and Muggle areas of Pickering. It was a small, unremarkable enclave of the Wizarding world, and it had taken him some weeks to locate Percy here.

He had been so busy since the break-out: managing his family, following the orders of the Dark Lord, planning with other Death Eaters. All the while, through his fear and panic, he had been distracted by this need to find Percy. He could have approached him at work, of course, at the Ministry, and soon – if all went according to plan as no doubt it would – that would be straightforward enough. Not yet, though. As yet, it might not be safe for Percy if he was seen to be communicating with a convicted criminal. There was a chance that Ministry officials might recapture Lucius if he went anywhere near the place. He had escaped Azkaban after all.

He would not think of prison. He raised his hand one last time, resigned to the idea that Percy was not home. He tried to marshal his thoughts. He did not have the time to sit and wait on his former lover's doorstep – his time was no longer his own to command – though that was what he yearned to do. He shook himself. Pathetic. He would be strong soon; he would recovered his health and then he would be stronger. Then this softness of heart would go away.

The door opened. Percy blinked at him and then his mouth fell open in surprise. Lucius was mesmerised, catatonic in the living presence of the man who had inhabited his thoughts since his escape. Percy recovered first and then he started to panic. He looked down the shabby landing, before gripping Lucius by the robes and pulling him into the bedsit.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

"I was careful," Lucius insisted. "I am not an idiot."

Percy sighed and Lucius watched his shoulders relax as the door closed. "I know you're not. Sorry. That was a shock. I didn't know you were out. Well, there was a rumour last month and I hoped, but then -"

"You hoped?" Lucius felt his silly, softened heart warming.

"Of course I hoped." Percy smiled for the first time. He reached out and touched his fingertips to Lucius' long silver-blond hair. There was more grey in the mix than there had been before, but it was not so noticeable. "Did you think about me? In there?"

Lucius shook his head. "The Dementors make happy thoughts impossible. I worried about what might become of you from time to time, but that was all. Mostly I dwelt on thoughts of my father. Thoughts I should not have revisited. Ever." He did not understand why Percy made him tell the truth. He had admitted that to no-one else since his release, or rather his aided escape. "Since I got out, though..." He could not admit to the obsessiveness, "you have been in my thoughts," he ended with instead.

Percy's hand moved to Lucius' cheek. He said nothing.

"You could have stayed at the apartment you know." Lucius' gaze took in a quick sweep of the neat, clean, but tiny and worn room in which they stood, before his eyes were drawn back to Percy's.

"I didn't know. I sent Migsy back. Did your wife even know that I had the Elf? Or the apartment? I wasn't sure. And she must have been the one to take charge of everything when you were arrested. I thought it more prudent to leave."

"Always sensible." Lucius smiled fondly. "And I understand that it would have been unhelpful in your career had you been closely associated with a criminal. In their terms. I do understand." Lucius placed his hand over Percy's. "Always so rational and clever, no emotional distraction. You could easily have been in Slytherin."

Percy looked away. "I was just scared."

Lucius did not believe him. He touched the freckles on Percy's chin and tipped his face back round so that they faced each other again. Their eyes locked and their mouths fell together into a kiss. It was gentle at first, a movement of tentative remembering which took minutes. Soon it built to something fierce and hungry.

Lucius looked for an empty bit of wall to press Percy against. Everywhere he looked, though, there were shelves of books, cupboards, and grids from which kitchen paraphernalia hung. Percy pulled him onto the floor, but there was hardly any space there. After knocking elbows and ankles against furniture a few times, he pulled Lucius upright and dragged him to the bed in the corner. He pulled his wand from his pocket as they fell and the curtains closed themselves.

Percy's body had changed; he matched Lucius' even better now. He had grown into the man Lucius had wanted him to be from the beginning. There was no schoolboy left. It wasn't that he was fatter or thinner, or noticeably taller. He might have been a little hairier but that wasn't it. He was just older.

Lucius was thinner, though. He knew it was obvious, but Percy did not comment on the fact. His back stooped a little and his muscles had withered. He was older, too.

They learnt anew the fastenings to undo to make each other naked. Percy's eyes flickered between Lucius' skin as it was bared, and his face. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved. They kissed and rolled against each other. When they were both naked, Percy pulled Lucius on top of him and lifted his knees in one determined, confident movement. His own hand slid down and began working at his hole. He summoned a vial of lubricant from somewhere in the room. When he pulled out the cork with his teeth, the scent of it rose up to Lucius. It was the wrong smell; it wasn't the same one they had used before: Lucius' favourite.

That only mattered for a second or so, though, before Lucius found himself being kissed again, and found that his own fingers had joined Percy's and that they were opening him up together. Percy's tight warmth overwhelmed Lucius and he stopped thinking. It didn't matter, because Percy was desperate and he pushed forward with what was necessary. He took hold of Lucius' penis, stroked it a couple of times, and then angled it before jerking his hips and shoving himself onto it.

Instinct took over. This feeling was a maelstrom of memory and the absolutely current. Percy's orgasm came quickly as Lucius pumped himself into him and Percy stroked himself. With an animal roar which hurt his throat, Lucius came a few minutes later. He collapsed on top of Percy's chest.

After a few deep breaths, Lucius rolled into the tiny space left between Percy and the wall on the single bed. He lay his head on Percy's shoulder. A draft trickled onto his cooling skin from the ill-fitted window. Dark sleep threatened to take him, but he fought it, wanting to take every moment of contact that he could from this meeting. When he looked up, Percy was looking down at him.

"Those important people," Percy said. "The ones you said would be impressed by me, the ones you wanted to introduce me to. They were Death Eaters, weren't they? You are in this up to your eyes, aren't you?"

"And beyond, my dear boy. I am a very senior figure in their organisation. I still think that you should join us."

Percy sighed. "I don't know. My parents always -"

"Are you back in touch with your family?" Lucius asked. He looked about him. He could not see why Percy would be residing in such a hovel were that the case, surely he would be at the family home – the Warren or whatever it was called. Although he understood that that was a little poky and rundown, it could hardly be as poor as the digs they both found themselves in.

"No!" Percy replied. There was something in his tone of the petulant adolescent. It only ever appeared when he spoke of his family.

Lucius smiled fondly. "Do you believe everything they ever told you when you were growing up?"

"You know I don't. But this is different. My uncles..." Percy looked abashed somehow. Something prevented him from speaking of the Prewitt brothers to Lucius.

Lucius hoped Percy didn't know that he had been among those responsible for their deaths. He coughed nervously. Or maybe it was his lungs still working to expel the damp prison air.

Percy looked at Lucius. "I don't know what to think," he said openly.

"That is perfectly natural," Lucius replied. "I am in no great hurry for your answer. Soon enough there will be changes, some wonderful developments are afoot." He shook his head at the questions on Percy's face. "I can tell you nothing yet. Perhaps if you were one of us already..."

Percy grinned at the obvious ruse; Lucius smiled back.

"What I will say," he continued, "is that very soon it will be clear who holds the power and which allegiances would be politic for an ambitious young man." He kissed Percy gently on the mouth. "I am so happy to see you again." His voice did not crack, it could not have done. It was the damp in his throat. That was all. "I wish I could stay here all night."

"You can't?"

Lucius shook his head.

"You hardly ever can." Percy pouted. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm so thankful to have you back. I missed you. I'm going to try to just be pleased with what I have instead of wishing for more."

"How very Gryffindor of you. That sounds like one of Dumbledore's little start-of-term homilies. Ambition is all about dissatisfaction and the striving for better. Don't lose that. Anyway," he kissed the freckles which ran across the top of Percy's nose, "I like it when you sulk about my leaving, it shows how much you want me to stay. And that pout is very pretty."

Percy laughed. "How long do we have?"

"Now?"

Percy nodded.

Lucius cast a _iTempus_/i. "Only another half hour now, I'm afraid. There is an important meeting at the Manor tonight." Lucius rubbed at the Dark Mark on his left arm. "Very important."

Percy ran his fingers over Lucius' jaw. "I like this."

"What?"

"The new beard."

"Beard? Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I've had so little time for personal grooming-"

"No, I mean it. It feels nice. Manly. It's nice to kiss." Percy did just that. "Now, let's see... if it takes you ten minutes to dress and freshen up-"

"Less. I am sure."

"Well then, we have at least twenty minutes to fill. I can think of a place where I would very much like to feel that new beard scraping me."

Lucius laughed. "It's not a beard; it's just a little stubble."

"Is that a refusal?"

"Certainly not," Lucius said and – for the first time that day – he sounded in his own ears as smooth and seductive as he ever had. "I have been dreaming of doing just this." He slid down the bed and positioned himself beside Percy's cock, which was stiffening already in anticipation.

"I have been dreaming of you doing it," Percy admitted, before moaning deeply as Lucius sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

31st August 1997

Lucius strode across the lobby of the Ministry with as much confidence as he could muster, hoping that the sneer and the swagger would deter awkward questions: from those of the original staff who still remained and who knew that he had been sentenced to a term in Azkaban which had yet to end; from his fellow Death Eaters who knew the Dark Lord preferred to keep his disgraced servant on hand at the Manor; from officious lackeys who might demand proof of his Magic. He entered the lift without incident, but aware of the sheen of nervous sweat covering his body.

He just hoped that Percy was still working in the same office, despite the fact that his boss had changed. He hoped that Thicknesse had kept on Scrimgeour's staff. He looked through the glass paneled door to the anteroom where Percy's desk had once been.

A middle-aged witch sat where Percy should have been. She was engrossed in cross-referencing two thick, leather-bound journals, so Lucius stepped back smartly before she noticed him. His stomach clenched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them again and cautiously began walking along the corridor, peering into every room he passed. He was running out of time; he did not know when his Lord would return to the Manor, expecting to find him there. He ran a hand through his long hair, which he knew was not as sleek as it once had been.

Then he saw him. He saw the back of him as he emerged from a room several yards ahead. Lucius' heart jumped and for a moment he froze. He gazed on that long, slim back and the freckled neck above it. Fortunately his catatonia was brief. Then he said, "Percy," just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to attract anyone's attention but his lover's.

Percy turned. Then it was his turn to stare, shocked, for a few moments, before he hurried towards Lucius.

"Where have you been? What happened? You didn't come back. Are you allowed to be here?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk? Just briefly?"

Percy sighed. "You have to hurry away again I suppose?"

"Please?"

Percy grabbed hold of Lucius' sleeve and pulled him sideways into a cupboard. The space was small and they ended up pressed together. Percy looked as though he was going to speak as he closed the door on them, but then he sighed and Lucius felt warm, moist lips against his own dry, cracked ones. He kissed back enthusiastically and relief swamped him for a few moments. Then Percy pulled back and rested his forehead on Lucius' shoulder for a while, before casting _Lumos_.

"So?" Percy asked.

"I was obliged to lend my master my wand."

"I see."

"I have been unable to leave the Manor. I can't Apparate, of course, but the Floo network is being monitored, too."

"I thought you were going to come back."

"So did I, my dear. I promise you that was my intention. It took me so long to find out where you were living, only to be rendered incapable of visiting the place again."

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know. Look, my love, this will not last. I am working hard to prove myself to those in authority. I am not at present in a position to recommend you to anyone, but I will be. When all this is over I promise that I will be back in power. Together we will be a force to be reckoned with."

"But will we be together?"

"Oh yes. Undoubtedly. We will command our own leisure time again, and we will spend it making sweet love. Have faith."

"I have faith."

"I have to go now. One last kiss before I go?"

"You know you don't have to ask."


	10. Chapter 10

2nd May 1998

Draco was safe; that was the main thing. Voldemort was dead and Lucius was glad of that too. He sat quietly in the Great Hall with Narcissa and Draco, surrounded by his former enemies as they mourned their dead. It was getting late. At some point he would have to take his family back to Malfoy Manor, but just now none of them could face it. Voldemort was dead, but his presence would still taint their home.

Narcissa looked at him with resentment. She blamed him for leading them all into Voldemort's control. He had been doing what he thought was best for the family. Draco was safe. It had all turned out fine in the end. She should trust him to steer them into the future. Somehow, though, he doubted that she would. And now that she no longer trusted him, she would start to vent her resentment of all his other small betrayals of her and the family. There had been a time when she had been devoted to him. Then she had assumed that every choice he made had been for the best. She had obeyed all instructions and turned blind eyes when that had been necessary. The only way he was going to be able to win her back to his side now was through decisive, clever moves to secure their futures. He had no idea how his son felt about him.

Lucius wondered where the Potter boy was. He would be the key. He had been around a few hours ago. Narcissa had been smart to lie to protect him. Had he known what she was doing at the time then Lucius would have stopped her; these past months his only motivation had been fear of the Dark Lord. She had been right, though. It would stand them in good stead. There was every chance that Azkaban awaited all three of them. Lucius shuddered. He couldn't face going back there. He needed to remind Potter that a Malfoy had saved his life. Potter would protect them. He needed to get close to Potter, or close to someone in his circle.

Lucius stood. Neither Narcissa nor Draco watched him go. They didn't care. He kept to the edges and the dark places of the hall, hoping not to be noticed. Everywhere were huddles and clusters of the living surrounding the dead, or whispering together, or comforting each other in silence. He located the group of gingers. There was a corpse at their centre. It looked like a son, though it wasn't like they didn't have a few spares. Arthur Weasley held his chubby wife close. Lucius scanned their faces. He thought he had seen someone earlier. Yes! He sat back quiet against the wall until eventually Percy turned his head.

Percy froze. He looked a little sick. Then he took a sharp look around his family, before jerking his head towards a hole in the wall to his left. He lowered his gaze to the floor again, before standing slowly and backing away from the family group. One of his brothers spoke to him and Percy muttered a reply which must have been acceptable judging by its reception, before picking his way carefully out to the damaged part of the castle wall.

Lucius waited a moment, then retraced his steps towards the front door. He passed his family without them acknowledging him. Once outside, he felt his way through the star-less dark, circumnavigating the castle until he found Percy. Percy had cast _Lumos_; Lucius had not even dared to do that.

"My brother's dead," Percy said.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Silence stood between them. Lucius did not ask which one. The name wouldn't have meant anything to him anyway.

"How did you know?" Lucius asked eventually. "I always knew you were clever. I didn't see it coming at all, but you managed to switch sides at the most perfect moment." He smiled. He hoped it was convincing. "I'm afraid I was still under the illusion that our best chances lay with the Lord, but you knew better. You rejoined your family just in time. How on earth did you know?" He paused. Percy was looking at him oddly. "That the schoolboy would defeat the Great Dark Wizard? It hardly seemed possible, but you managed to call it right."

"I didn't," Percy said. "Like everybody else, I thought that Lord Voldemort -" Lucius felt an uncontrollable twitch of terror run through him at the use of the name "- was going to kill Harry."

"Then why ...?"

"Join up with the losing side? You've always credited me with far more cunning than I actually possess, Lucius. You always said that I should have been a Slytherin. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a Gryffindor at core. I joined the battle against the Death Eaters because it was the right thing to do. I can't see it as the perfect moment. I've missed my family too much for too long. I should have made a stand sooner. Now... Fred..." he looked down his long nose and a single teardrop sparkled in the wand-light.

Lucius reached to pat his arm, but Percy pulled back from him before contact was made. Lucius swallowed.

"Nevertheless. You do find yourself in rather a fortunate position. Moving forwards. Whereas my own, um, social placing - shall we say - is a little more tenuous just now. Will you have a word on my behalf with -?"

"You made your bed, Malfoy!" Percy snapped, cutting off Lucius' sentence. "We may have shared it occasionally, but I can't help wondering if you weren't partly to blame for some of my less worthy decisions over the last few years. What do you want me to tell people? That you never meant any harm? You and I both know that that would be a lie. I've undermined my family's safety, betrayed them, rejected them. I won't mislead them on your behalf."

"But after everything we've been to each other – could you not -?" Lucius grasped Percy's forearm hard between his hands. "Percy, please. I need you."

Percy laughed bitterly. "I have to go and be with my family," he said. "You should return to yours."

"Percy. Please." Lucius' voice cracked.

But Percy walked away. He took the light with him as he climbed over the rubble and back into the building. Lucius sank slowly to his knees as he watched.

THE END


End file.
